In raising large and heavy elongate members, such as structural steel columns, as may frequently be required when constructing buildings, cranes are used to lift and position these columns in place. The columns are usually suspended from the crane boom rigging by a rod or pin inserted through a hole in the column web. Upon the column being lowered into place, it must be released from the rigging. This task has traditionally been performed by a worker ascending to the top of the column and manually releasing the rigging hook from the column, but this is dangerous and inefficient. Accordingly, remotely released safety shackles have been devised.